Siete pecados
by Faervel
Summary: Con su historia y su estilo de vida, ¿quién no habría pecado alguna vez? Capítulo 3: Pereza.
1. Ira

**Disclaimer: **Cowboy Bebop pertenece a los legítimos creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

_**IRA** _

- ¡Maldito imbécil! -la oyó gritar mientras le arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas un viejo y rayado cenicero de cristal que acabó estrellándose contra la pared-. ¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida! -añadió enfurecida mientras elevaba un dedo acusador en el aire-. ¿Me oyes?

Spike se encogió de hombros, limitándose a observarla en silencio. Extrajo un cigarrillo de su arrugada chaqueta azul, se lo puso en los labios con total tranquilidad, y lo encendió con un desgastado mechero que se encontraba sobre la mesa de café. El extremo del cigarro adquirió un brillante tono anaranjado y una fina cortina de humo comenzó a tejerse entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas, pedazo de burro? -le preguntó Faye, visiblemente molesta- ¿Acaso estás sordo?

De nuevo, el más absoluto de los silencios cayó sobre ellos como una pesada losa.

Spike no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al advertir que la muchacha, después de su arranque de ira, trataba de aparentar serenidad, algo de lo que carecía por completo en aquellos momentos.

Desde su posición, podía ver cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, intentando contener un poco sus nervios, más desbocados que de costumbre a causa de aquel estúpido altercado. Estaba seguro de que no lo conseguiría, la conocía demasiado bien. Era cuestión de tiempo que perdiera la compostura una vez más.

Efectivamente, tras unos segundos de tensa espera, Faye dio muestras de no soportar más su indiferencia y gruñó como solía hacer cada vez que algo le molestaba hasta la médula. Con los puños apretados y los músculos en tensión, giró sobre sí misma y se dispuso a salir en estampida de la sala.

- Simplemente cumplía con tus deseos -indicó con voz burlona.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la joven se detuvo en seco bajo el marco de la puerta. Aunque se encontraba de espaldas a él y no podía ver su rostro, Spike sabía por el temblor que se había apoderado de ella que estaba contando hasta diez, mordiéndose la lengua hasta casi hacerse daño, tratando de ignorarlo.

- Total, tampoco sé por qué te pones así -se aventuró a lanzar como último dardo envenenado.

Aquello fue suficiente para acabar con cualquier pequeño intento de apaciguamiento. Con una agilidad sorprendente, Faye se abalanzó sobre él profiriendo todo tipo de insultos, amenazas y maldiciones.

- ¡Tendrás morro! -gritó ella mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que no alcanzó su objetivo por escasos milímetros- ¡Casi me mato hoy por tu culpa!

- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? -contestó mientras evitaba una nueva tanda de manotazos y patadas- ¡Si has sido tú la que casi te estrellas contra mi nave!

Faye soltó un nuevo alarido y estuvo a punto de agarrarlo por las solapas. En ese momento Jet apareció con cara de pocos amigos y una línea de sudor empapándole la frente.

- ¡Ya está bien! -bramó en mitad de la estancia-. Tú -dijo señalando a Spike-, deja de chinchar de una vez. La intervención que has tenido en este caso ha dejado mucho que desear -Faye pareció sonreír al escuchar tales palabras-, así que parte del fracaso hay que agradecértelo a ti. Y, por el amor de Dios, tú -se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose esta vez a ella-, deja ya de decir que casi te matas por su culpa. Si hubieras ajustado el panel de mandos como él te dijo -la sonrisa de Faye se borró de un plumazo- no habrías estado a punto de comer tierra, ¡asúmelo!

Esta vez le tocó a Spike poner cara de satisfacción. Sin esperar a respuesta o reacción alguna alguna, Jet desapareció ruidosamente por los entresijos de la nave. Faye, por su parte, permaneció unos instantes en silencio, su rostro adoptando un color rojo cada vez más intenso, hasta que finalmente murmuró algo así como "_dais asco_" y después se marchó en dirección al exterior, quedando todo en silencio.

Spike se levantó del sofá y caminó en dirección a la sala de control. De repente, miles de fragmentos de cristal crujieron bajo la pesada suela de sus botas. Miró al suelo y vio el destrozo que su compañera había ocasionado al lanzar aquel cenicero.

Meneó la cabeza disgustado. ¿Por qué tenían que acabar siempre así? Hoy se trataba de aquella ridícula recompensa, ayer fue la última reserva de comida disponible, y mañana, mañana sería cualquier otra estupidez, como la falta de agua caliente o un disputado y confortable puesto en el sofá, por ejemplo.

El caso es que día sí, día también tenían que discutir. Todo comenzaría con alguna broma pesada por parte de uno de ellos. Esa chispa sería suficiente para prender la mecha y, ¡bam!, en unos segundos, su frágil tregua se desmoronaría, el intercambio de insultos sutiles e insinuaciones dañinas se pondría en marcha como de costumbre, y todo saltaría en pedazos. Menudo par de idiotas.

"_Aunque la peor de los dos es ella_", se apresuró a apuntar mentalmente.

Su conciencia le decía que él también tenía algo de culpa en todas aquellas peleas, pero para acallar los remordimientos que le asaltaban de vez en cuando, se repetía sin cesar que ella exageraba las cosas, que carecía de la madurez necesaria para llevar una discusión como dos adultos, que se comportaba como una loca. Es cierto, puede que sus comentarios fuesen hirientes, sin embargo, nunca se le ocurriría montar en cólera del modo en que lo hacía Faye.

Le resultaba difícil comprender cómo podía caber tanta ira en alguien de apariencia tan frágil, pero estaba seguro de que, si lo que decía la Biblia resultaba ser cierto, aquel defecto terminaría llevándola hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

- Qué el diablo se las apañe -musitó mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la nave.


	2. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: **Cowboy Bebop pertenece a los legítimos creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro alguno a través de esta historia**_._**

* * *

_**LUJURIA**_

Observó su reflejo una vez más. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía no terminaba de convencerla. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo el pecho. No. Definitivamente todo estaba mal. Debía empezar de cero.

Se quitó la ropa, repasó una percha tras otra y finalmente optó por un vestido rojo. Todavía tenía la etiqueta puesta. Lo miró extrañada, intentando hacer memoria. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo comprado pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. En cuanto obtenía cualquier mísera ganancia en las carreras corría hasta el centro comercial más cercano y allí daba rienda suelta a su vena consumista. Si en lugar de tener el armario hasta arriba lograse refrenarse de vez en cuando, más de la mitad de su deuda ya estaría saldada.

Se deslizó dentro del vestido, se subió la cremallera hasta donde pudo y echó un vistazo al resultado. Aquello estaba mejor. Era una prenda sencilla, mucho más recatada que otras de sus elecciones habituales pero que, sorprendentemente, se ajustaba a ella como un guante y realzaba cada una de sus curvas de forma sutil. No se explicaba por qué no se lo había puesto antes.

Regresó al armario y volvió a rebuscar en su interior. Tras un par de minutos de pelea con las cajas que allí había, sacó unos peep toe dorados y un pequeño bolso a juego. Se puso los zapatos con cuidado y comprobó que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido.

Satisfecha, salió de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Al entrar, arrugó la nariz con cierto disgusto. Para no variar, Spike lo había dejado todo hecho unos zorros. Apartó con el pie la ropa que había desperdigada por el suelo y sacó un neceser del armario. Aún debía darse los últimos retoques.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con el rimmel, Spike comenzó a golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¡Faye! -le gritó desde el otro lado- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? Ya deberíamos estar de camino -tamborileó impaciente-. Jet nos va a matar. Sabes que odia que no nos ciñamos a sus dichosos planes y horarios.

- ¡Dos minutos! -gruñó ella malhumorada- Si tanta prisa tenías, ¿por qué demonios no te has ido con él? Yo podía haberos alcanzado más tarde.

- Dios, es que no te enteras. Tenemos que aparecer juntitos y de lo más acaramelados -continuó Spike con voz de hastío-, sólo así el objetivo se fijará en nosotros. Es lo que les gusta a esa pareja de... raros.

- Sí, ya lo sé -contestó Faye mientras se atusaba el pelo y se colocaba unos largos pendientes dorados-. Créeme, a mí me apetece la idea tan poco como a ti -en verdad estaba deseando pasear por ahí de su brazo-, pero la recompensa lo vale.

- ¿Quieres salir de una puñetera vez? No hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglar lo que no tiene reme...

En ese momento, Faye abrió la puerta de golpe y Spike enmudeció. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo disimuladamente. De pronto olvidó lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó ella a la defensiva- He intentado vestirme acorde con la ocasión. Jet dijo que era una fiesta elegante.

Spike carraspeó y pareció salir del trance.

- Nada. No pasa nada -se apresuró a decir poniendo cara de póker-. Podría haber sido mejor -mintió-, pero supongo que bastará...

Faye frunció los labios. Después de llevar media tarde intentando lucir espectacular, a él sólo se le ocurría decir aquello.

- Pues es lo mejor que he podido conseguir -contestó enojada-, así que tendrás que apañarte con esto -dijo señalándose-. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Apagó la luz del baño y pasó junto a Spike, quien la observaba en silencio.

- Cuando quieras podemos irnos -dijo sin detenerse-. Estoy lista.

Sin darse cuenta, Spike extendió la mano y rozó con sus dedos la espalda de Faye. Ella se paró en seco.

- Espera -murmuró él-. Tu cremallera -añadió mientras se acercaba a ella, quien permanecía clavada en el suelo sin darse la vuelta-. ¿No querrás ir con el vestido a medio poner?

Se colocó a escasos centímetros de su espalda y aspiró su perfume. Lilas. Faye olía a lilas. Ese dichoso olor lo perseguía día y noche. Cada vez que se metía en la ducha y ya no había agua caliente, siempre que compartían una comida en bendito silencio, cuando se cruzaba con ella antes de irse a dormir...

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Agarró la cremallera y comenzó a subirla con dolorosa lentitud. Lo que más le apetecía, en realidad, era llevarla en la dirección opuesta, dejar que el vestido cayera al suelo, coger a Faye en volandas y dar rienda suelta a algunas de las fantasías que recorrían su mente de vez en cuando.

Aunque su rutina habitual era ignorarla y molestarla a partes iguales -y se enorgullecía de hacerlo francamente bien-, no se le escapaba que era una mujer muy atractiva. No era ciego ni mucho menos tonto. Bastaba con ver el efecto que tenía cuando hacía acto de presencia y contoneaba su cuerpo delante de cualquier grupo de hombres -y alguna que otra mujer-. Sabía cuales eran sus encantos e intentaba sacarles el máximo provecho cuando la ocasión lo requería. La mayoría de las veces pecaba por exceso -o, mejor dicho, por defecto, dado lo escueto de su vestuario-, pero cuando menos enseñaba y menos artificial se mostraba es cuando más difícil le resultaba a él resistirse. Igual que hoy.

Muy a su pesar, terminó de subir la cremallera. Su mano pareció cobrar vida propia y, sin atender a las súplicas de su cerebro, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el borde del vestido. Inconscientemente se aproximó un poco más a Faye y le colocó uno de los tirantes, que amenazaba con deslizarse por su hombro sin pudor. Bajo el cálido tacto de su piel notó cómo ella temblaba ligeramente.

- Tienes una pequeña cicatriz aquí -le dijo acariciando con suavidad un bultito casi imperceptible.

- No sé cómo me la hice -comentó ella a media voz-. Ya sabes, amnesia...

Spike deslizó las manos hacia abajo y la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola con violencia hacia él. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello. Al notar que ella tomaba aire con dificultad, sonrió contra su piel. Sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de todo esto, pero ahora le resultaba imposible detenerse. A la porra su autocontrol.

Faye se giró a toda prisa y se encontró aprisionada contra su pecho.

- ¿S-Spike? -preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón desbocado- La-la fiesta- El-el plan de Jet -acertó a decir-. Tenemos que...

Él la besó con fiereza ahogando sus palabras. Ella gimió contra su boca y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta con cierta desesperación. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese pronosticado un resultado como aquel. Era oficial, aquel vestido era la mejor compra que había hecho en su vida.

Spike siguió devorando sus labios con impaciencia. Nunca había imaginado que pudiesen tener un sabor tan dulce y adictivo. De haberlo hecho, no habría tardado tanto tiempo en besarla.

A trompicones, fueron desplazándose por el pasillo hasta llegar junto al cuarto de Faye. Spike abrió la puerta a tientas y cayeron desordenadamente sobre la cama.

Definitivamente, Jet los iba a matar.


	3. Pereza

**Disclaimer: **Cowboy Bebop pertenece a los legítimos creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

_**PEREZA**_

Jet se limpió las manos con un trozo de tela. Las tenía llenas de grasa y polvo y lo último que deseaba era acabar manchado hasta las cejas. La lavadora había vuelto a estropearse y aún no sabía cuándo sacaría tiempo para arreglarla o dinero para comprar una nueva. Ahora se enfrentaba a una avería mucho más severa y urgente, así que debía conservar la ropa lo más limpia posible. Por si acaso.

Observó la maraña de cables que salía proyectada de la rejilla abierta junto al panel de mandos. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos sin la dichosa pieza que faltaba. Mientras no la tuviese en su poder no podía seguir avanzando. Miró el reloj y arrugó la frente. Hacía más de dos horas que había mandado a Spike a comprarla y todavía no había regresado. Era demasiado tiempo.

Tiró el trapo a un lado y salió de la sala con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido aquél irresponsable? Tan sólo tenía una cosa que hacer. Una misión rápida y sin complicaciones. ¿Por qué nada resultaba sencillo con la extraña tropa que tenía por compañeros?

El sonido de sus pesadas botas al avanzar por la nave resonó en las paredes de metal. Se detuvo unos instantes y agudizó el oído. No se escuchaba ni una mosca. Puede que Faye y Ed se hubiesen marchado con Spike ante la perspectiva de acudir a la ciudad y que por eso se hubiese entretenido más de la cuenta. Decidió llamarlo para saber qué ocurría.

Retomó la marcha y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Creyó haber dejado allí su intercomunicador antes de meterse en faena. Cuando entró, se detuvo sobre las escaleras y apretó los puños con fuerza. Spike yacía plácidamente en el sofá, con el rostro cubierto por un antiguo libro de aventuras y sin rastro de bolsa o paquete alguno indicativo de haber cumplido con su tarea. Tuvo que reprimirse para no ahogarlo.

- ¡Spike! -bramó- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Ummm... Hasta que llegaste hecho un basilisco estaba durmiendo plácidamente -contestó su compañero mientras se apartaba el libro de la cara y soltaba un bostezo-. Ahora supongo que estoy iniciando una conversación contigo -se incorporó y se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Qué si necesito algo? ¿En serio me lo preguntas? -Jet lo miró de hito en hito- Por si no lo recuerdas, el sistema eléctrico de la nave está a punto de morir. Hace más de dos horas te pedí que fueras a comprar una pieza que se había estropeado y sin la cual no puedo hacer que este trasto se mueva -Spike se frotó la nuca, como si estuviera haciendo memoria-. ¡Te lo escribí en un maldito papel!

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y se plantó delante del sofá, su sombra amenazante cerniéndose sobre Spike, quien ni tan siquiera se inmutó y comenzó a girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro haciendo crujir sus vértebras.

- Dios, Jet, mira que te gusta gritar -le indicó éste mientras se rascaba la oreja-. No estoy sordo, joder... Y, sí, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me pediste. Tan sólo hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

Spike hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia la mesa de café. Jet giró el rostro y vio sobre la misma una baraja de cartas. Se volvió de nuevo y levantó las cejas inquisitivamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, simplemente sabía que se había escaqueado de cumplir lo que le había encomendado. Abrió los labios para seguir echándole la bronca cuando Spike lo interrumpió.

- Pasé por aquí y Faye parecía aburrida, así que le propuse un juego... Si ella ganaba yo limpiaría su cuarto, y si yo ganaba ella tendría que hacer el recado que me habías pedido. ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! -dijo levantando las manos a la defensiva- ¿Has visto la que está cayendo fuera? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría salir!

- ¿Ganaste a Faye en un juego de cartas? -le preguntó incrédulo- Pero si ella siempre hace trampas...

- No las suficientes. Todavía tiene que aprender uno o dos truquitos -contestó Spike con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Puedes imaginarte lo enfadada que estaba -Jet sonrió con él-. Así que, si quieres echarle a alguien la culpa, busca a Faye. Como de costumbre.

Sin más palabras, Spike se tumbó nuevamente en el sofá, estiró brazos y piernas todo lo largo que era, volvió a colocarse el viejo libro sobre la cara y en menos de cinco segundos comenzó a roncar sonoramente. Jet meneó la cabeza, cogió su intercomunicador y trató de llamar a Faye pero el de ella estaba apagado.

- La muy... -murmuró mientras salía del cuarto- ¿Cuántas veces le habré dicho que siempre lleve encima su dichoso intercomunicador?

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dirigió al hangar. Al llegar, comprobó con desesperación que la Redtail se encontraba aparcada junto a las demás naves. Aquello significaba que Faye no se encontraba fuera. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban atracados tan lejos de la ciudad y que el tiempo era un auténtico horror, era imposible que se hubiese marchado andando. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y exhaló fuertemente intentando calmar sus nervios.

Dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de Faye. Al llegar a su altura vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada y que una tenue luz salía de su interior. Asomó la cabeza y la encontró boca abajo sobre la cama, leyendo una revista de moda con las piernas levantadas como una colegiala mientras movía los labios en silencio. Jet carraspeó para hacerse notar pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía puestos unos pequeños auriculares. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y le quitó la revista de malos modos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué demonios haces! -gritó Faye a pleno pulmón mientras se quitaba los cascos- ¡Eso es mío!

- Te la devolveré cuando me des lo que tenías que comprar -dijo Jet entre dientes-. Ya sabes -continuó al notar su mirada en blanco-, ¡lo que ponía en el puñetero papelito que te dio Spike hace un par de horas!

Ella lo miró con gesto disgustado y chasqueó la lengua.

- Esa no es manera de dirigirse a una dama -dijo al tiempo que con un gesto rápido recuperaba la revista de sus manos-. Me lo podría esperar de Spike pero, ¿de ti? Un hombre tan formal, tan hecho a la antigua, tan...

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! -gruño Jet-. ¿Dónde tienes la dichosa pieza? Por Dios, dime que has ido a comprarla pero se te ha olvidado dármela...

Faye se recolocó sobre la cama y bostezó.

- A mi no me preguntes -contestó mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba-, en todo caso Ed sabrá dónde está...

Jet se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano metálica.

- ¿Ed? ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte a ella? -masculló- ¿No se suponía que eras tú la que iba a acercarse a la ciudad a comprarla?

- Es cierto -contestó Faye-, pero cuando me dirigía al hangar se me tiró al cuello y empezó a contarme no sé qué sobre un pirata y un barco en una tormenta... Ya sabes cómo es esta cría de rara -murmuró-. El caso es que al poco me dijo que en un rato iría a la ciudad a comprar telas para unas velas, o algo parecido -añadió frotándose el mentón-. Así que le di el papel y le dije que comprara la pieza -Jet la observó con los ojos entornados- ¡Deja de mirarme así! Total, a ella no le importaba hacerme el favor... Y mí no me apetecía salir con el aguacero que había fuera.

- Dios. Igual de mezquina y vaga que Spike -replicó él entre dientes-. Seguro que fuiste tú la que enredaste a la pobre con tu labia para que decidiera salir a la calle y endosarle el muerto.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por quién me tomas? -gritó Faye fingiendo indignación y tratando de controlar el rubor que le subía por el cuello- No deberías hablar tan a la ligera sin saber...

- Déjalo, conmigo no valen tus dotes de actriz -la cortó con voz seria-. Se supone que tú eres la adulta. Tendrías que haberte ocupado y punto... Como le haya pasado cualquier cosa -añadió levantando un dedo amenazador-, atente a las consecuencias.

- Jet, por Dios, mira que eres el rey del drama -dijo ella volteando los ojos y acomodándose contra la almohada-. Seguro que está de vuelta y anda perdida en alguno de los almacenes. Tan sólo se habrá olvidado de darte el paquete, ya sabes cómo es.

- Más te vale.

Sin perder otro segundo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los escondrijos favoritos de Ed. Uno por uno comprobó que la chiquilla no se encontraba en ninguno de ellos y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Estaría aún en la ciudad? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Sabía cuidarse sola, ya se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, pero al fin y al cabo era una niña...

Al pasar junto al cuarto de limpieza, observó que Ed estaba sentada en el suelo, balanceándose a un lado y a otro mientras tarareaba una extraña melodía, con su querido ordenador en precario equilibrio sobre la cabeza. Ein se encontraba tumbado de lado junto a ella, moviendo sus cortas patas como si estuviera persiguiendo algún pájaro en sueños.

- Menos mal que te encuentro -dijo Jet pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente-. Ya pensaba que te habías perdido.

- ¿Perdido? -contestó ella deteniendo su oscilación y fijando sus grandes ojos dorados sobre él- ¿Dónde?

- En la ciudad. Como te fuiste hace un buen rato y no te encontraba por ninguna parte...

- ¿Ciudad? ¡No me he movido de aquí! -exclamó Ed negando fuertemente con la cabeza, el ordenador a punto de caer al suelo- Ein y yo íbamos a ir después de que Faye nos propusiera un juego muy divertido -Jet murmuró "_lo sabía_"-, pero nos empapamos nada más salir y volvimos a entrar. ¡Sequé a Ein con tus toallas! -señaló orgullosa al perro- El pobre estaba empezando a estornudar.

Jet respiró profundamente y contó hasta tres. No era culpa de ella. Todo aquello se lo debía a sus otros dos compañeros de nave. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir se fijó en el collar de Ein. Un pequeño papel arrugado y manchado de tinta asomaba por debajo del mismo.

Lo cogió con desgana, giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó hacia el hangar mientras el tarareo de Ed lo perseguía en la distancia.

Si quería la maldita pieza, tendría que ir a buscarla él mismo.


End file.
